


Cover Almost Blown

by staalsby



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staalsby/pseuds/staalsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid is on the phone. Jordan isn't patient enough to wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Almost Blown

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt over at Hockey Anon Meme: Player A sucks Player B off while Player B is on the phone with his wife/girlfriend (or someone else, doesn't have to be the wife/girlfriend). Obviously, this was written a while ago, since Jordan and Sid are still on the same team here

Sidney Crosby opened the bathroom door and walked out into hotel room, the cool air a stark contrast to the steam from the shower. While the rest of the team had gone out to dinner, he had to stay behind, as a reporter from some local newspaper was going to call him for an interview.

"Nothing too personal", his agent had told him after practice. "Just a few questions about the game, your game plans, etc. Not too much".

So after showering and putting on a pair of flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt, Sid decided to kick back in bed and watch a movie. Just as he settled in, there was a knock at the door.

Sighing, he got up and walked to the door.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Captain Kirk", said a familiar voice. "I missed you too much, Commander Spock!"

Sid giggled and opened the door. Jordan Staal stood there wearing a well worn Pittsburgh Penguins shirt and a pair of gray sweat pants.

"I thought you went to dinner with the rest of the guys", Sid said smiling at him.

"Are you saying you don't want my company?" Jordan asked, pouting a bit.

"I didn't say that", Sid said, leaning against the doorframe. Jordan copied his pose and did the same. "I just wanted to know why you weren't at dinner with the rest of the team".

"Because I wanted to spend time with my captain. Is that too much to ask?" Jordan said, smiling.

Sid smiled back. "Come on in", he said, walking back towards the bed. "I was just waiting for a phone call".

Sid could hear Jordan shut the door and walk in after him. 

"A call from who?" he asked

"Some newspaper reporter", Sid replied as he scooted back on the bed against the headboard. Instead of taking the empty bed next to him, Jordan sat back on the same bed next to Sid.

"What time is he supposed to call?" Jordan asked. As he said this, he moved closer to Sid, resting his head on his shoulder.

"No idea", Sid answered. He could feel butterflies in his stomach from having Jordan's head on him.

"So that means you have some time to kill, right?" Jordan asked, a smirk on his lips. His hand began rubbing Sid's thigh. He looked over at Jordan and smiled.

"What did you have in mind?" Sid asked.

Without saying a word, Jordan straddled Sid's thighs and crashed his lips onto his. Sid returned the kiss, moving his hands under the hem of Jordan's shirt and rubbing his lower back. As Sid's tongue touched his, Jordan moaned.

This wasn't the first time they had done this. After Sid had dropped off an extremely drunk Jordan at home one night, they had spent a good 10 minutes making out against his front door. Sid thinks they probably would have gone further if Jordan didn't end up puking all over the floor and their shoes.

Since that night, there had been stolen kisses all over the arena when teammates weren't looking, make out sessions in the car while they were parked in deserted parking lots and blowjobs and handjobs at each others' places and hotel rooms while they were on the road.

Just as Jordan had managed to get Sidney's shirt off, the side table began buzzing and right after, it began ringing.

"Seriously? Now?" Jordan asked against Sid's neck.

"I guess so", Sid replied, pushing Jordan off of him. "You're gonna have to wait".

As Sid leaned over to get his phone, Jordan sat back on his haunches and pouted.

"Waiting sucks".

Sid cleared his throat and answered his phone. Jordan watched, amused, as he put on his interview voice and began rambling off those cliche answers he was so well known for.

As he talked, Jordan couldn't help but stare at Sid's chest as he spoke. As his eyes drifted down, he noticed that there was still a bit of an erection bulging through his pajama bottooms. He suddenly had an idea.

Sid looked over at Jordan and saw that smile on his face. The smile that meant he was up to no good.

As he listened to the question the reporter asked, Jordan leaned forward and began kissing his way down Sid's chest and abs. His hand found his cock and began massaging it through his pants. Sid's breath suddenly became ragged.

"Sid? Sidney!" said the voice on the other end of the line. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah! Yeah I am!", Sid answered. What the hell was Jordan doing? He looked down and saw him pulling down his pants. Jordan's eyes widened when he noticed he wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Is everything OK? You sound kind of out of it", the reporter asked. His cock was out and Jordan had taken it into his hands, stroking it. He finally looked up at Sid, smiled, winked and sucked the head of the cock into his mouth.

It took all Sid had from wailing. He was already making a complete fool of himself over the phone. If he screamed, he's pretty sure the reporter would think he was insane.

Sid tried to concentrate on the question. He really did. But with Jordan's head bobbing up and down on his cock, he couldn't.

"I-I'm sorry", Sid said, his voice a little higher than usual. "Could you repeat that question?"

"Sure", the reporter answered. "Are you sure you're OK Sidney?"

Jordan's mouth let go of his cock and moved down to his balls, sucking each one into his mouth. His hands continued to stroke the shaft, gliding over the smooth ridges. His left hand found the tip of his cock and smeared the pre-cum down the rest of the shaft.

"I'm fine", Sid replied, breathing harder than he was before. "Just...a tough workout earlier".

Jordan's lips let go of his balls and moved back up the shaft and over the head. Loosening his throat muscles, he slowly begain to take as much of Sid down his throat as he could. When he was as far down as he could take him, Jordan closed his lips around Sid and began bobbing his head up and down.

As he answered some question about team chemistry, Sid began thrusting his hips up, meeting Jordan's bobbing head. He was close. He could feel it.

Sid ran his fingers through Jordan's hair and tugged slightly. Jordan's eyes met Sid's and he could tell that he was going to come.

"OK, Sidney, one last question", the reporter said. As he was asking away, Jordan wrapped his lips around the head of Sid's dick and sucked as his hands furiously stroked his shaft. 

Sid's eyes rolled back and bit his lip to keep from moaning as he came in Jordan's mouth while finishing off the last question. His hands kept stroking him as he took in everything Sid gave him.

"Alright, that was perfect", the reporter said. "Thanks a lot for this Sidney".

"No problem", Sid answered. They said their goodbyes and Sid hung up the phone, tossing it onto the side table. He looked over at Jordan, who was lying between his legs with a smirk on his face.

"What the hell was that?" Sid asked. He tried to sound pissed but couldn't do it.

"I told you, waiting sucks", Jordan said as he crawled up and snuggled next to Sid. "I thought it would be fun. I don't see you complaining".

Sid kissed Jordan, tasting himself as he swept his tongue in his mouth.

"Wait until you're on the phone with your mom", Sid muttered as he kissed Jordan's neck.


End file.
